


She Won't Mind

by Shia_NoBuff



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Outing (unintentional), Secret Relationship, Supportive Barbara Whitmore, Supportive Pat Dugan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shia_NoBuff/pseuds/Shia_NoBuff
Summary: Courtney and Yolanda are trying to keep their relationship a secret, but Pat and Barbara end up catching them together.
Relationships: Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	She Won't Mind

Pat wasn’t supposed to find out about them. Courtney and Yolanda had sworn Rick, and especially Beth, to secrecy when they announced that they were dating.

  
“Don’t tell anyone, especially Pat, okay?”

  
“Sure,” Rick mumbled,

  
“I won’t tell a soul!” Beth squealed, “you two are so cute together!”

  
Keeping their relationship a secret from everyone but their closest friends had been a challenge. Courtney had initially wanted to be out at school, but Yolanda was afraid after the Henry incident the previous year. Plus, she didn’t want to risk her parents finding another reason to hate her. The two of them usually tried to pair up for JSA training, Rick and Beth were more than happy to let them, and they’d occasionally turn off their comms so one of them could push the other against the nearest surface and kiss her wildly.

  
When they went on dates, Yolanda told her parents she was studying and Courtney insisted to Pat and her mom that they were just hanging out as friends. Sometimes, Yolanda would shyly hold Courtney’s hand under the table, which never failed to make them both blush.

  
Movie nights were their favorite. Courtney loved having everyone over and squishing together on the couch to watch something. Usually something gory, much to Beth’s chagrin. The rest of her family always left the four of them alone for movie nights, and it gave the girls a reprieve from hiding their relationship.

  
They had gotten careless, Courtney mused as she stared at her shoes. She refused to make eye-contact with Pat, who was crossing his arms. He had caught them kissing goodbye at the shop when they thought he wasn’t looking.

  
“Were you going to tell me, Court?”

  
“No? It didn’t seem important,” Courtney shrugged and Pat buried his face in his hands,

  
“Not important! It could greatly affect the group dynamic and--” Pat stopped himself. This wasn’t about the JSA, this was about Courtney. And the fact that right now, more than anything, she needed him to support her.

  
“Sorry, I got carried away,” Pat apologized, “Courtney, I want you to know that I support you and that I’m always here for you. Yolanda’s a great kid, and if she makes you happy, then I’m happy for you.”

  
Courtney pulled Pat into a tight hug,

  
“Thanks Pat,” she said as she released him.

  
“Your mom wouldn’t mind, you know,” Pat placed a gentle hand on Courtney’s shoulder, “but I understand if you don’t want to tell her. Just don’t let it affect your mission performance, okay?”

  
“Thanks Pat,” Courtney gave him a small smile, “but I don’t know if I’m ready to tell my mom. I wasn’t even really ready to tell you. But, I’m glad I did.”

  
Pat smiled,

  
“I’m glad you did too.”

~~~~

“So Pat was cool with it? With us?” Yolanda sat on Courtney’s bed, their legs brushing against each other. When she had come over to “study”, Pat had given the two of them a knowing look,

  
“Yeah. I was kind of surprised,” Courtney took Yolanda’s hand, “but it feels like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. He started talking about ‘team dynamic’ and whatever, but then he got all weird and supportive.”

  
Yolanda rested her head on Courtney’s shoulder,

  
“Are you going to tell your mom? About you being gay and stuff?”

  
Courtney sighed. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to come out to her mom. She knew that Barbara would probably react well, but what if she didn’t? Scenes flashed through Courtney’s mind of her mom yelling, telling her she was going to hell, and kicking her out.

She tightened her grip on Yolanda’s hand, and her girlfriend stroked her hand gently. It was out of the picture for Yolanda to tell her family, except Alex.

Courtney wondered if it would be easier to know with certainty how her family would react, even if she knew it would be bad.

“Hey,” Yolanda cupped Courtney’s cheek with her other hand and brought her out of her thoughts, “no pressure, okay? You tell her when you’re ready. You don’t ever have to tell her if you don’t want to.”

Courtney leaned over and placed her lips on Yolanda’s, melting into her embrace. She pushed Yolanda back onto the bed and knelt over her,

“Court,” Yolanda whined. She balled the collar Courtney’s t-shirt in her fists and pulled Courtney towards her,

“Mhm,” Courtney muttered against her lips. Yolanda just sighed in response and deepened their kiss, their tongues tangling together. Courtney savored the kiss, moving her lips against Yolanda’s. They didn’t get to do this nearly as often as she’d like to.

“Courtney, Yolanda, dinner is-”

Courtney immediately broke away from Yolanda and looked up in horror. Her mom was standing with her hand on the doorknob, mouth slightly ajar,

“Um, I should probably get going,” Yolanda quickly grabbed her bag, “lots of um, stuff to do, you know,” she quickly scurried passed Courtney’s mom and Courtney heard the front door open and close.

Barbara still hadn’t said anything and Courtney felt tears well up in her eyes. Seeing her daughter’s distress, Barbara sat on Courtney’s bed,

“I-I’m sorry,” Courtney sobbed and buried her face in her hands, “I’m sorry.”

Her mom knelt down in front of her and took her hands,  
“Why are you sorry, sweetie?”

Courtney looked at the floor as tears continued to stream down her face.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’ve wanted to - for a long time now - but I just couldn’t,” she trailed off, “I’m gay, mom.” Even through her tears, she said the words confidently,

“Hey,” Barbara tenderly cupped Courtney’s face in her hands, “it’s okay, baby. You don’t have to cry.”  
Courtney sniffled and raised her head a little,

“You’re not mad?”

“No sweetie. No,” Barbara stood and sat on the bed again, “I’m not mad. I could never be mad at you for being you,” She had begun to tear up too.

Courtney felt a fresh wave of tears flow down her face and Barbara wrapped her up in a tight hug,

“Don’t cry, baby,” she rocked them back and forth, “I love you, okay? No matter what.”  
Courtney clung to her mom, sobbing into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time until Courtney finally pulled away, wiping her puffy eyes,

“So you’re okay? With me and Yolanda?”

Barbara smiled,

“Of course, sweetie,” her face turned serious, “but from now on, the door stays open when you two are up here alone. And make sure you use protection,”

“Mom! We haven’t, not yet...”

Courtney felt a blush creep up her face. Her mom’s face broke into a wide grin,

“So,” her eyes twinkled, “when do I get to officially meet your girlfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive feedback is welcome!


End file.
